Nightmare Brew
by GundamNymph
Summary: Helga gets drunk at a party, and the only phone number she remembers belongs to a certain football head. HelgaxArnold One-shot. *~Finished~*.


Title: Nightmare Brew  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: GundamNymph@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or its characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Helga gets drunk at a party, and the only phone number she remembers belongs to a certain football head. One-shot. Finished.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. What is an Nineteen year old girl doing writing fiction for a kids show? Would you believe I'm a hopeless romantic?  
  
Also, these fics were started over a year ago. Therefore, I haven't really been ignoring Moon Rune or Hybrid Lies; I've just been finishing these off in what little creative space I have.  
  
Music: Savage Garden.  
  
My friend took back her Sarah McLachlan CD. *pouts*  
  
************  
  
Helga looked at the people surrounding her, and almost gagged as another wave of dizziness hit her. She knew she needed to go home, but she didn't want her parents to see her like this. She made her way over to one of the college kids by the phone.  
  
"Can.can you get a taxi for me?" She stuttered, drunk.  
  
"Look, it's Olga's cool little sister. What do you want a taxi for? I can drive you home."  
  
The guy with frosted hair actually shuddered under the blondes glare. "Never mind, idiot. You couldn't even ride a bicycle straight AND I don't trust you farther than I can spit."  
  
She grabbed the phone from the counter, but couldn't think of a number. Finally, she dialed one in that she had memorized since pre-school.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, ShortMan! Phone for ya!"  
  
"Okay, Grandpa!"  
  
Arnold grabbed his phone, looking at his computer as he did so.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence. He tried again. "Hello? Any one there?"  
  
"Foo-football head?" The voice slurred a little, but he would know it any where.  
  
"Helga!?"  
  
"Mm. Yeah. S'me."  
  
"Um, why are you calling me?"  
  
"Idiots."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are idiots here, and I don't very well care for them trying to grope me every five minutes."  
  
Arnold's eyes looked around his room, trying to make sense of the conversation and feeling slightly alarmed. "Where are you? I thought you were going to visit Olga for a whi-"  
  
"Hands OFF!.perverts."  
  
His eyes widened. "Helga?!"  
  
"Sorry. Can you pick me up? You know, BEFORE I get raped or something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Where are you?"  
  
"Olga's friend's house on 20th St. It's kind of hard to miss."  
  
There was a click as the phone went dead.  
  
"Is she drunk?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold took a cab, and as they rolled past on 20th Street, he realized the house was kind of hard to miss. Lanterns and Christmas lights hung from trees and bushes. Kids littered the lawn, passed out drunk. Bottles and all sorts of things he really didn't want to identify, covered the grass like a carpet.  
  
Arnold got out of the cab, after a warning from the driver, and hesitantly shut the door. He made his way to the door eyes wandering, but was stopped on the steps by a girl. Her blond hair had dark purple streaks, and she wore lip gloss. Her outfit was made up of knee-high black boots, a short black skirt and a filmy pale green top. She had a butterfly tattoo on one arm, and a hoop necklace with a charm on it. She was very pretty.  
  
"Come on." She grabbed his arm, and he was pulled back to the cab. It was then that he realized it was Helga. His eyes widened as she climbed into the cab, head first, not caring that she was giving him a VERY good view. When he climbed in next to her, blushing, she was sitting on the seat cross legged. "Summer Arms." She muttered to the driver.  
  
"But Helga, I thought I was taking you home."  
  
She eyed him. She leaned in close to him, making him nervous. "I can't let my parents see me like this, now can I? I figured you being the knight in shining armor type, you wouldn't mind putting up with me tonight."  
  
"I don't, really. But what about Phoebe? Isn't she home?"  
  
"Nope. And the only one I trust while I'm in this condition, is you."  
  
Arnold blush deepened, not knowing why. He nodded to the driver, and they left for the boarding house. A half hour later, they pulled up in front of the brick building. Helga threw her bag at Arnold, before searching for the handle on the door. Arnold reached over, and pushed it open for her.  
  
"Thanks. There should be enough dough in there to pay for the cab, and a tip. And don't argue." She stumbled out of the cab, leaving the two guys staring out after her.  
  
"Smart dame. You think you'll be okay handling her, Arnie?"  
  
Arnold smiled at the driver. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Eddie."  
  
As the cab pulled away, he reached the top of the stairs, where Helga was having problems with the door. She pulled roughly at the handle, and it refused to open. "Stupid door! Arnold! This THING refuses to open!"  
  
There was an odd twist in his stomach as she called him by his real name. Shaking the feeling away, he searched his pockets.  
  
"Hang on Helga. It might be locked."  
  
Helga let herself be pushed aside, as Arnold unlocked the door. "Since WHEN do you lock the doors to the boarding house?"  
  
"Since Grandma's been watching mysteries on TV. You know how she is."  
  
"BOY, do I. She's always calling me something different. Last time it was Elsie. Do I LOOK like an Elsie?"  
  
Arnold studied her in the dim light, as he opened the door. It was then he realized the she wore a snug tank top underneath her see-through shirt. "Not really." He walked through the door, guiding his drunk friend. "You do look nice tonight, though."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes, and snorted. Everyone at the party thought the same thing. Men. They always-  
  
"But I prefer the way you usually dress."  
  
Her eyebrows flew to her hairline, and she stared at him in amazement as they climbed the stairs, ignoring Oscar's cat calls. "You do?"  
  
He nodded, giving her a small smile. They neared his room.  
  
"And how do I USUALLY dress, football head?" She tested him.  
  
"Baggy jeans, braided hair up in buns, black tank top with pink, boots and a pink ribbon around your neck. It's, I don't know, you. Kind of cute."  
  
Her mouth was hanging open. Arnold didn't know why she was so shell- shocked. It looked as though she thought nobody ever gave her a second glance. But that couldn't be. As much as Helga tried to prove she was mean, she was really very nice. And loyal. Of course, some people were still figuring that out.  
  
She didn't like to show that side of her, as if it would be her downfall.  
  
And she WAS pretty. Beautiful tonight.  
  
They started up the stairs to his room, with Helga leaning on him heavily. It wasn't much of a problem for him, she WAS pretty light, and he and Gerald were always exercising. "Why DO you always wear that ribbon, any ways? I've always wondered."  
  
"Oh, that. You remember the first time we met? At pre-school in the rain?"  
  
Arnold nodded, amazed.  
  
"Remember what you told me?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I told you.that I liked your ribbon."  
  
Helga nodded as he tried to figure out this new information. She sat on his bed, then lay back, exhausted.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"You're the only one in the entire class who doesn't."  
  
"What do you mean?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Arnold, I've practically been in love with you since pre-school. Criminy, I used to have a shrine to you in the back of my closet. That is, until Miriam threw it away."  
  
"What?" He was blushing very hard right now, his eyes round.  
  
"Oh, get over it. Everyone else has."  
  
He watched as she got up, a bit wobbly, and walked over to his closet. It surprised him that she seemed to know exactly where everything was. She rummaged through his clothes, and pulled out an old shirt of his. He raised an eyebrow as she made for the stairs.  
  
"Helga. What are you doing?" He spoke as if he was talking to a child.  
  
She shot a look at him. "Cleaning up. You can't expect me to sleep in this, DO you?"  
  
"Why not?" He was beginning to get very nervous.  
  
"Arnold." She put her hands on her hips, and cocked a brow at him (yup, she plucked). Once again he felt an odd twist in his chest at her speaking his name. She began to loose her balance, and he stopped her from falling down the stairs. "Look at me. Does this LOOK comfortable to you?"  
  
Still holding her, he looked downwards. The boots seemed to be made of leather, and looked comfortably loose; but in this weather, she was bound to be hot. The skirt was high, showing off her slim legs, and was very tight looking. Her tank top seemed to be just as tight, and the only loose clothing she wore, was the foam colored shirt.  
  
He swallowed hard, VERY nervous, and blushed. Again. "Uh, yes?"  
  
Sigh. "NO, Arnold, it is NOT comfortable. Try being female for a day, and see how you suffer."  
  
"Suffer?"  
  
"Yeah, um, DOI?!"  
  
"Like.How?"  
  
"For instance, I plucked my eyebrows for Olga's stupid party. Phoebe wears contacts that KILL her eyes, and started using Nair last summer. Rhonda practically starves herself to be thin, goes to the electrolysis every Friday, and gets her fingers and toes done every Saturday. Nadine gets up early EVERY morning to tame her hair with stuff I would NEVER even THINK of touching. Sheena wears this mud mask stuff, that makes her allergies act up, but works good over all. Ruth wore braces and then a retainer, and ended up in the hostpital once for overdoing her exercise routine set by her trainer. Olga waxes her legs every week. Don't EVEN get me started on the gynecologist OR tampons. The list goes on, Arnoldo."  
  
Uh, that was more than he wanted to know, Arnold thought, wincing. Once again, she turned to go down the stairs, and he helped her to the bathroom. As the door began to shut. "Are you going to be needing any help?"  
  
"Why, Arnold, if I knew you'd be so bold as to-"  
  
"NOT me. I'd get Grandma or something."  
  
"Don't worry. If I could survive sleepwalking to your room every night after eating my father's pork rinds when I was a kid, I think I can survive this." And with that, the door slammed.  
  
"Sleepwalking? Into my room? At NIGHT?" Arnold continued to stare at the door in shock and confusion. "Oh, boy. What am I dealing with?" He shook his head and started to walk back to his room. He changed into his PJ's and made up the couch in his room. He looked at the clock, and waited. And waited. "What is she doing in there, any ways?" He thought a moment. "Never mind." He said thinking back to Helga's 101 on female beauty skills.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Helga did, was to kick off her boots. She sat on the toilet seat cover, and brought up the foot for inspection. She sniffed it, and immediately turned a nasty shade of green. "Bleh."  
  
She filled the tub with some water, and bath salt she found under the counter. She stripped herself from the rest of her clothes, and sat on the edge of the tub in her underwear. She put her feet in with a resounding sigh. She sat there for a while, before beginning to scrub her feet. That done, she dried them off, and emptied the tub.  
  
She looked in the mirror, and studied the hazy reflection. She glared at it until it came into focus. "Ee." She made a face. She took off the necklace, and added it to the heap on the floor. She also took out the fake rings on her ears and nose, and the real ones from her ears. All that was left was the mascara, eye liner, lip gloss that was already fading, the fake tattoo, and hair streaks.  
  
She grabbed a bar of soap, and smelled it. It must have been the soap Arnold used, for he usually smelled like the fresh Irish brand. She refilled the tub, and went to work. By the time she made it up to the loft, Arnold had gone to the kitchen to see his Grandma about advice. Her hair was still fairly damp, and hung almost down to her butt. The flannel shirt was big on her, and hid everything, though it did show off a bare creamy shoulder.  
  
She tossed her stuff near the bed, and flung herself down on it. She buried her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent with vigor. She was high on Arnold, when the door opened. "Helga?"  
  
She opened an eye, and cocked her head at her football headed hero. "Yeah, what?"  
  
He gave a small smile. "I asked Grandma to make this. It's her remedy for intoxication. It should help, especially in the morning."  
  
"I didn't drink that much. I'm fairly sure someone slipped something into my drink, just so that I'd be willing to drink something as foul and nasty as beer or tequila."  
  
He looked concerned, but was comforted she could talk so well under the influence. "Are you okay? You don't think it was drugs, do you?"  
  
"Nah. If it was, I would have been raped already."  
  
Arnold whitened at the thought.  
  
She sat up and drank the thick fluid. She started gagging instantly. "Are you trying to KILL me?"  
  
"Nah. Everyone has that reaction. Just be glad I didn't allow my grandparents to come up and harass you. Then you'd wish I WAS trying to kill you."'  
  
She glared at his smirk, then rolled over and went back to her former position. "'Nite."  
  
He watched as she yawned. She really did look cute like that. It made him feel weird to see her wear his shirt with little else. He did NOT want to go there. He HAD just broken up with Rain last week. It was then he noticed the cut on her knee.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Came her tired reply.  
  
He pointed at the still bleeding knee. She stared at it a moment, trying to remember something.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I got that on my horrid trek up your stairs. S'nothing."  
  
"I still want to fix it. Hold on." He dug around in his closet.  
  
"To what?" She asked, bemused.  
  
Arnold tried not to laugh. She was so cute, so different from her bullying nature, he felt like chuckling freely.  
  
He trotted back over, holding a first aid kit. He sat cross-legged on his bed, and opened it. He brought out some disinfectant and a cotton swab. "Hold still."  
  
"Why?" She asked nervously, eyeing the bottle.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll only sting a moment."  
  
She didn't even wince when the swab came down. She was too busy watching him. When he began to blow on the cut, she jumped. He gave her a look, then remembered what she had said earlier. He blushed under her stare. "Was that your journal that I found, with all the poetry?" He asked, remembering something from long ago.  
  
"Yeah. I still have box's full of them." She said warily, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Really? You know, it's nice to know someone likes you like that; but.WHY do you like me?"  
  
She looked at him seriously, a suddenly somber expression on her face. "You were the first one that was ever kind to me. I lived in my sister's shadow at home, and I didn't have any other friends before I went to school."  
  
He stared at her, startled at the tone her voice took on. It pulled at his heart.  
  
"I remember that first day. When I left home for school, my parents didn't even notice I was leaving. They were too busy fawning over Olga at the piano. My mother had forgotten to pack my lunch, and I didn't have my raincoat. Again, due to my mother."  
  
He dabbed at the cut with Neosporin . She continued, seemingly not bothered with what she was saying.  
  
"I was soaking from the rain already, when a car flew by and soaked me further. And then, all of a sudden, it was as if it had stopped raining." Her eyes were unfocused, face relaxed in wonderment. "Then I noticed it WAS still raining, just not on me. I remember looking up, and seeing you. You were wearing a yellow raincoat and were holding a small blue umbrella over the two of us."  
  
Helga smiled slowly as she remembered, and Arnold watched her with amazement, having never seen her open up like this. Her smile lit up her face, relaxing it further, and his heart gave another twist.  
  
He was taken back to that day, seeing the adorable muddy girl huddled on the ground.  
  
"You were smiling at me. Up until that point, I could never remember anyone giving me a genuine smile. You were the first. And as we were walking the rest of the way to school, you said you liked my bow."  
  
Arnold watched her with sad eyes, as she continued.  
  
"I was enchanted by you. I couldn't help but stare at you as you played with Gerald and the others." She frowned, the light from her face fading. "But Harold and his cronies noticed. They started teasing me and harassing me endlessly. I didn't like it, and just retaliated. I couldn't take it anymore, I would do anything to make it stop. So I started throwing my fist around." She was silent.  
  
Arnold watched her for a moment, not sure what to say. "I wish you didn't have to go through that, Helga. I was always wondering why you hid behind your bullying. I guess I know now. I knew your parent's were less than understanding and attentive, but I didn't know that they ignored you like that."  
  
He placed a Band-Aid on the cut, and packed up the kit, all the while looking at her with concern. As he tucked the kit under the bed, he saw a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"They always do. You and Phoebe are the only ones that show me any kindness still. Olga isn't as bad as she used to be, but she's a flake, no matter HOW smart she is. My parents don't ignore me only when Olga's around, they do it all the time unless they need something from me. Your cousin Arnie didn't know me NEARLY enough to love me as he said he did, same with Brainy. And neither showed me the kindness and attention you did. They just had a crush on me and liked to give me stuff. Writing about you always took my mind away from my troubles. That, and dancing."  
  
She snorted, as more tears fell. "Miriam had signed me up for ballet lessons a long time ago. I hated her for it. It was so embarrassing. I was worried that the others would find out, and the teasing would begin again."  
  
She smiled bitterly, and Arnold remembered the photo of her dancing that Sid had wanted to blackmail her with, during the Newspaper war. He instantly felt guilty and glad. Guilty that they might have tried to blackmail her with it, and glad he managed to keep them from doing it.  
  
"One day, Miriam was on one of her 'Smoothie' highs, and forgot to take me to my lessons. The bus only ran so far. I had to walk the rest of the way. It was brutal on my feet. I still had blisters from LAST practice, and now I had to walk miles to go through another lesson? But, by the end of that session, I didn't mind. I was beginning to like dancing. I could lose myself in the rhythm. Sophie told me I had great potential, and was doing great. She drove me home. The next day, you saw me limping in the hall, and asked what was wrong. I shoved you away, but inside, I was happy that you even noticed I was in pain. I could always count on you to care."  
  
She smiled through her tears, before a sob interrupted her. Arnold pulled her close slowly, not sure if she would welcome him. The slim blond practically collapsed against him, letting out the pain of many years gone by.  
  
"It was like a black hole had taken place in her mind. Miriam totally forgot I even TOOK ballet. But in a way, it felt liberating." She sniffled in his shirt. "I wish I wouldn't cry. It's so stupid, and humiliating."  
  
He rubbed her back. "It's okay, Helga. Everyone cries. They need to, and so do you. I don't mind."  
  
She continued to sniffle, tears wetting his shirt, and clung to him. And he freely held her back, heart twisting and thumping.  
  
"It's not like they were abusive. Just neglectful most of the time. It DID teach me independence, and Bob and I had a few good times."  
  
Arnold rested his head on top of hers, trying not to cry himself. "Yeah, but it was hard on you. Anyone else would have broken."  
  
A slight laugh, and he could feel her tremble as the sobs ended. She looked up at him, eyes still full with tears and exhaustion. His heart jumped. "But I had you. And that's why I love you."  
  
Arnold felt an emotion well in his heart, and he had the sudden and irrational urge to just kiss her. Not fully understanding it, and slightly scared of taking advantage of her, he pushed it away.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
After a moment of holding her, he laid her down on the bed, his thoughts racing. She yawned, showing off a pink tongue, looking like a tired kitten.  
  
He shut off the light, and the room dimmed. But between the city lights and the moon, there was enough light to see his 'guest'. She was curled up on top of his blankets, hair glowing slightly in the dark. He blushed as he realized he could almost see no man's land. He quickly strode forward, and lifted the covers over her.  
  
She yawned again, and he smiled again. This time, wider. "Goodnight, Helga." He didn't resist the urge to lean over and kiss her on the forehead.  
  
He glanced at her once more, before laying down on the couch, slowly falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Murph?"  
  
Helga opened one tired eye, glaring at an alarm that loved to sing Hey Arnold at the top of it's lungs. (come on! I love that clock!) A hand quickly darted out, knocking the thing over, repeatedly hitting it until it shut up. She then pulled the covers up closer around her, snuggling in the warm.comfy.  
  
"Helga? You up yet?"  
  
"Arnold?!" She shot up like a wired spring, head pounding, to see a worried Arnold inches away, fully dressed.  
  
"Wha.why? How???"  
  
He smiled at her, still concerned. "You remember last night?"  
  
Her eyes widened in horror, glancing down at her state of dress. Arnold saw her glance, and quickly rectified what he said.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Of COURSE nothing happened!"  
  
Arnold winced. "You were drunk, and needed a ride home. You called me."  
  
"I wasn't drunk, I was DRUGGED!"  
  
He gave her a grim smile. "I know, you told me last night."  
  
Helga glared at him, wondering what ELSE she had told him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She winced, just realizing how much her head hurt. "My eyes burn a little, and my head hurts, but, other than that, I'm fine."  
  
Arnold noticed her amazement. "Grandma gave me a potion last night that you drank. It's why you don't feel like keeling over right now. You think you can eat anything?"  
  
She glanced around the room, noticing her clothes. Still clutching his blankets to her, she grabbed her cloths and gave a tentative sniff.  
  
"Blech!" The smell of alcohol and other foul odors made her nearly fall over. She threw the clothes to the middle of the room. "Yeah. Actually, I'm pretty hungry. Why?"  
  
"Grandma's got breakfast cooking downstairs. She's waiting for 'Eleanor' to come down."  
  
Helga glared at him. "WHEN is your Grandma going on medication?"  
  
Arnold actually laughed. "To tell you the truth, I like her this way, though it CAN be irritating sometimes. She keeps things interesting."  
  
Helga raised an eyebrow. They stayed like that, for a moment, before they realized they were just staring at each other. Arnold was feeling that urge again. They pulled away, each blushing. Arnold got up, and rummaged through his closet, heart pounding. Finding an old pair of pants and shirt, he tossed them to Helga.  
  
"Here. I'll wait downstairs." And then he practically flew out of his room.  
  
Helga stared at the black wind pants he had worn during the seventh grade. Why did she feel so, so, so GOOD this morning? She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted.  
  
She got out of bed, and pulled the pants on, needing to roll the pant legs and waist band for them to fit her. As she took off the red and gold plaid shirt off, she thought hard about last night. As she pulled the blue shirt over her head, her eyes widened in horror, and she nearly gave off a shrill scream.  
  
She sat down on Arnold's bed, slowly remembering last night in bits and pieces. Had she FLIRTED with him last night? Had he called her CUTE!? Had she nearly been RAPED last night by Olga's boyfriend? Had she CRIED on Arnold last night?  
  
Her eyes widened, and she felt ill. DAMN. She had even told him she loved him. Her life as she knew it was OVER.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
His Grandma greeted him as he entered the room.  
  
"Morning, Grasshopper. How's Eleanor?"  
  
"Morning Grandma. She seems to being doing well. And her name's HELGA."  
  
A big crash outside startled him.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Grandma merely swung her spatula. "Oh, it's Ernie. Some customer upset him, and he's taking it out on some of his bricks. Don't worry about it, Chief."  
  
Arnold smiled, and sat down at the table. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Out on a top secret mission" She turned to him, whispering. "I'm not suppose to tell you about it. Let's just say that, the Russians are at it again."  
  
Arnold smiled and rolled his eyes, humoring her. "Where's Grandpa? He's suppose to help me with something this morning."  
  
Grandma gave a mad chuckle. "He's off somewhere, his tail between his legs. I TOLD him not to eat the prunes, but did he LISTEN? Nooo."  
  
It seemed Grandma was rather sane this morning.  
  
It was then that he noticed Helga peeking at them from the doorway. He ushered for her to join them, but she shook her head and mouthed for him to get his butt out there.  
  
"I'll be right back, Grandma."  
  
"Sure thing, Chief."  
  
Getting up, he trotted into the hall where Helga hid, clothes and boots in hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
Her navy eyes shifted nervously about, not meeting his green eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Miriam will be up in an hour. I'm supposed to go shopping for some stuff. Thanks for looking out for me, but I have to be going. Bye!"  
  
She barely made it to the door, when his hand enclosed on her wrist. Wide eyed, she turned back to him.  
  
"What are you DOING, Football head?!" She asked in an urgent whisper.  
  
He looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, I'm FINE! Now, I have to go!"  
  
He didn't let go, and she glared at him, panicked, and ready to snap.  
  
"Let go!" She hissed.  
  
"Helga." He looked down at her, eyes large and pleading. "Please don't hide from me."  
  
She tensed, ready to spring, and he could feel his eyes prickle in despair. Then she just sagged against the door.  
  
"What do you WANT me to say?" She asked, bitter.  
  
"The truth would be a good start."  
  
She snorted. "Wasn't there enough of that last night?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what this is about?"  
  
She turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze again.  
  
"Helga, I promise I won't tell anyone. But you shouldn't have to keep this in all the time."  
  
Angry eyes met his. "Then what SHOULD I do, Arnoldo?!"  
  
"Tell me. TALK to me."  
  
Her eyes softened. She was hesitant. "You're not.upset?"  
  
He blinked, startled. "Why would I be upset?"  
  
She let out a deep breath, frustrated, before straightening up against the door. "Arnold, I dumped a LOT of crap on you last night."  
  
He smiled. "And why would I be upset about that?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, studying him. "You can honestly tell me your not irritated in the LEAST?"  
  
"Of course I'm irritated."  
  
She sent him a look.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me before? Or someone else? You made yourself go through a lot of unneeded crap, Helga."  
  
And she melted.  
  
"What you told me last night, I." He was stuttering, nervous. "No one has ever told me that they loved me, besides family, and really meant it. Thank you. It meant.a LOT to me."  
  
She glared at him. "So I'm just a power trip for your ego?!"  
  
He looked at her sadly, for once, unsure how to say something. "No. You're not. And."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, still feeling a bit caged. "And?"  
  
He frowned. "I can't even BEGIN to tell you how last night felt. It was confusing for me. But, I think I'm realizing something."  
  
She looked startled. "What?"  
  
He gently laid an hand on her shoulder. "Last night, before you fell asleep, it took every restraint I had not to kiss you."  
  
Those eyes widened, and her face went slack with surprise, not sure what to make of this.  
  
"Helga, I think I," he traced her cheek with his thumb, as she trembled. His eyes lowered. "No."  
  
She held her breath, staring up at him. She was getting sick of feeling vulnerable. After this, she was going to find Brainy and beat the crap out of him. She'd feel better then.  
  
"I KNOW I love you. I just don't know if I'm IN love with you yet." His eyes raised to meet hers again.  
  
She stood stalk still. Why was it that she was ALWAYS losing restraint around him? After ALL these years, too.  
  
"You've been a good friend of mine for years, always being there when Gerald couldn't, always helping us out, but staying in the shadow's, not taking credit where it was due. You're amazing, constantly surprising me and keeping me on my toes."  
  
He was WAY too close for comfort now, and her alarms were going off. It took every once of will NOT to hit him.  
  
"Could I, could we.?"  
  
Helga blinked, trying to not let her hopes up. "What?"  
  
"Could we find out? I mean, could we try?"  
  
Her mind was having a hard time processing this.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And a stuttering Arnold was NOT helping her.  
  
He pulled his hands away from her, running them through his hair in frustration. She had never seen him like this. So uncomposed. It was, rather odd.  
  
The only other time she could remember seeing him like this, was the time he was suppose to go see his cousin Arnie, but instead, showed up in their lot, in his bear Pajama's and hugged her.  
  
She was beginning to wonder if he was going to hug her.  
  
He looked at her, finally giving up on words.  
  
He pulled her towards him, and kissed her firmly, arms circling her waist. She stood stock still for a moment, in pure shock. He was beginning to pull away, when she melted against him, kissing him back.  
  
They actually felt sparks as they kissed each other, suddenly hungry for close contact. Helga could feel warmth pool in her stomach. She pulled back slightly to nip at his lips, before diving back into his mouth. Heat flowed through her, and she was tingling from head to toe, when the need for air interrupted them.  
  
Both pulled back, dazed and out of breath. Helga was astounded to see Arnold's lips swollen and red as they were. Hers must have looked the same. Her heart was pounding, and those glazed green eyes weren't helping. She wondered if this was how Miriam felt after drinking one of her 'Smoothies'.  
  
All she could manage now was a weak, "Criminy" between pants.  
  
Arnold gave a shaky laugh, before letting his head fall to her shoulder, arms still embracing her. It was then that she realized she had her hands in his hair.  
  
"I've never done that." Came a choked whisper.  
  
Helga blinked, startled, knees still feeling rubbery and numb. "You've had HOW many girlfriends, and you've never kissed them?!"  
  
"I did kiss them. But mostly on the cheek, or a simple one on the lips. More like I was dating my sister, actually."  
  
She gave a small chuckle, as he pulled back, and looked at her. There were tears in his eyes. She suddenly felt high on Arnold again.  
  
She felt his hand caressing her hair, as he looked at her with surprise. "I just never felt passionate about it before. But you're, you're different." She blushed as he studying her. "Can we?"  
  
She blinked again. "Can we what?"  
  
"Start a relationship, go out, kiss, hold hands, become more than friends?"  
  
She frowned, not sure.  
  
"If you want, I won't force you to be public about it."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, a familiar Evil Smirk making it's way across her face, replacing her complacent smile. She let a finger drift across his chest, tracing his collarbone coyly.  
  
"I don't mind that. I just don't want people thinking I've gotten soft."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine what?"  
  
"I wouldn't want you to change any ways. Just a favor and a promise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, you won't hurt Harold and the other's TOO much."  
  
She glared at him. "Fine. And the other?"  
  
He smiled. "You let me come with you to practice someday."  
  
She smiled brightly, her own eyes burning, and hugged him. "Is that all, football head?"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah."  
  
"Then I think I can live with that."  
  
"Hey, Chief!"  
  
Both jumped out of their skins, before turning around to stare wide eyed at Grandma.  
  
"Food's getting cold."  
  
Arnold grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Grandma."  
  
"It's okay, Grasshopper."  
  
They followed Grandma back into the kitchen, Helga nervous, and Arnold shy. As Grandma started to serve them, she asked.  
  
"So, you two love birds just getting together?"  
  
Arnold blushed, and Helga snapped at her defensively. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Grandma cackled. "Just that Phil and I have been waiting for you two to hook up since that skirmish you had back in elementary school. I think it was over some project, an egg I think. Any way, you asked Phil for advice, and he told you all about us."  
  
Arnold stopped his fork in mid air. "What? But Grandma, it wasn't about you, it was about some girl that used to pick on him like Helga does."  
  
Grandma chuckled at them. "And who do you think that girl grew up to be."  
  
Arnold stared at her in surprise, while Helga looked on with interest.  
  
"I used to harass him for YEARS, until one day we just hooked up after one particular bad spat. Heh, heh. It scared the crap out of a few people, but one or two close friends knew we were meant for each other. I knew that Elsie here was already in love with you after all the times she broke into the house, and Phil had HIS suspicions after all the times you would come home complaining about her."  
  
And then Grandma spotted the evil fly she had been chasing for days, snatched up her fly swatter, and ran after it. "Come back here, foul demon of the underworld!!!" Her cackles found their way into the kitchen though the window. Ernie had stopped hammering.  
  
Helga eyed him nervously. "Certainly sounds like us, eh Football head?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"I told you she called me Elsie. WHERE does she get Elsie from?"  
  
Arnold stared at the ceiling in thought, as he finished his juice. "I think she had a friend named that."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes, before eyeing him. He saw her looking at him, and he smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
She got off her chair, and straddled his lap. "You missed a bit?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled wickedly, before diving in, and licking off a drop of juice that had trailed down his lip. He smiled, before kissing her. It felt so good and so RIGHT, he could get used to this luxury.  
  
Pulling away after a moment, he smiled at her, "I could get used to this. I think this COULD work, don't you?"  
  
"Mmm. With a little work." She purred, snuggled up against him.  
  
It was then that the bell rung.  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
Arnold thought back. "Oh! Gerald was suppose to come by. We were going to the skate park this morning. Grandpa was going to help me put a new wheel on my rollerblades. I don't have the key to the shed."  
  
"I have everything you'd need at my house. You could drop me off, and I'll help you put it on." She was slightly disappointed. It seemed that this was too good to last for long.  
  
He smiled widely. "Thanks!"  
  
The door bell rang again, and this time Arnold answered it. In front of him, Gerald stood in baggy jeans and a shirt with the necessary equipment on.  
  
"Hey, man. Did you get up late or something?"  
  
Arnold grinned. "Or something."  
  
Gerald stepped into the boarding house. "You get the wheel fixed?"  
  
"No, but someone offered to help me. We just have to make a quick stop on the way over."  
  
"Hey, fine with me, man."  
  
As Arnold got his skates out of the closet, he turned partially to Gerald.  
  
"You don't mind if someone tags along, do you?"  
  
Helga, still in the kitchen, clearing away the table, stood still a moment to listen, hoping.  
  
Gerald leered at him. "This wouldn't happen to be a new girlfriend, would it?"  
  
The blond boy laughed. "Got it in one. So?"  
  
"She pretty?"  
  
Arnold laughed again. "Yeah. She's pretty."  
  
"Then, of COURSE, man."  
  
Helga finished and stalked into the hall behind Gerald.  
  
"So, where IS this femme fatale?"  
  
Highly amused, Arnold pointed toward him. Gerald turned around, and screamed.  
  
"HELGA!? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
She gave a sickly sweet smile that HAD to have evil thoughts behind it. "Hi Gerald, NICE to see you too."  
  
The dark skinned boy turned to his best friend, who didn't know whether to be laughing hysterically or worried.  
  
"What's SHE doing here, man?"  
  
Helga growled. "I WAS eating breakfast with my boyfriend."  
  
Gerald looked from one to the other, clearly in denial, purposely ignoring the fact she was wearing Arnold's clothes.  
  
"And who's YOUR boyfriend?"  
  
Arnold finished getting his stuff, and stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow as he pecked her temple.  
  
"YOU and HELGA?!" Gerald looked faint.  
  
Arnold looked at him in concern. "You okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine.in a few years. Hey, it's YOUR funeral." He replied in a daze.  
  
She crossed her arms, putting on her best Death Glare.  
  
"Now, WHAT were you talking about earlier, Geraldo? I don't think Phoebe would have liked to hear you talking about some other girl like that."  
  
Gerald gave a faint and nervous chuckle before running out the door. "I'll meet you two at the park!"  
  
Helga and Arnold looked at each other before bursting into laughter. When they left, they were still chuckling.  
  
He looked at her. "You ready for this?"  
  
She looked up at him, hand on her hip. "Ready for what, Football Head?"  
  
He grinned. "Showing more emotion than just anger?"  
  
She grinned. "Little too late for that.  
  
"I guess." And he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
"I did NOT need to see that."  
  
Both turned to see a gray Gerald and a bewildered Rhonda, before they started to laugh again.  
  
Rhonda leaned toward the taller boy. "I see what you mean. It IS the end of the world!"  
  
So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope.  
  
A/N: Blergh. This took me FOREVER to write. I can NOT write kissing scenes.  
  
As for wanting a sequel to this, I'll have to have a LOT of positive reviews before doing so. However, I AM working on other Hey Arnold! One- shots. You can always bug me about those freely. ^__^  
  
Hugs and Love^_~GN  
  
Now I just have to finish those Arnold and Helga kitties. 


End file.
